


Colour Crimson In My Eyes

by joidianne4eva



Series: Halloween Prompts [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The connection between them was like an inferno that threatened to consume Ian’s self-control but he wouldn’t have changed it for the world, especially not now. Not when Mickey was stretched out across his bed like some pagan God, all hints of his insecurity hidden beneath his wolf’s need to take or be taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colour Crimson In My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BenjiTyler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiTyler/gifts).



> For the awesome BenjiTyler, sorry it turned into porn!
> 
> Unbeta'd

Mickey looked so good like this, with his arms above his head, crossed at the wrists and bound to their headboard by the red padded cuffs that Ian had purchased on a whim. The slope of Mickey’s spine was slick with sweat and the muscles at his shoulders bunched as he tried to rock back on the vibrating plug that was thrumming away inside him.

Mickey’s lips were kiss swollen and when he caught the lower one with his teeth to hide the sounds, that had been steadily getting louder and less coherent with time, Ian barely resisted the urge to whimper as he palmed his aching cock.

Mickey’s eyes kept flickering from amber to blue then back to amber again and that it was that more than anything that told Ian how gone Mickey was and it made him want to push his lover just a little bit further.

Mickey’s entire body froze when Ian’s fingers curled around the base of the plug and when he glanced back to meet Ian’s gaze his eyes were glazed but Ian could smell the musk that told him that Mickey wanted this just as much as he did.

“Have I ever told you that you’re fucking gorgeous?” Ian asked as he pulled the plug out slowly, eyes dropping down to watch the way that Mickey’s body clung to it. The cant of Mickey’s hips was more of a plea than any that the man could probably voice…it didn’t keep him from trying though.

“Pl-please,”

The word was a broken stutter that made Ian’s wolf roil with pleasure and he didn’t need a mirror to know that his eyes were probably blood red.

Mickey always did this to him, knowing that he was the only one who truly got to see the soft edges hidden beneath Mickey’s persona made Ian feel like he was the luckiest bastard alive.

Fiona had told Ian that there was something sacred about the bond between an alpha and the first person he turned but Ian was pretty sure that he wouldn’t have felt the way he did if he’d bitten anyone other than Mickey.

The connection between them was like an inferno that threatened to consume Ian’s self-control but he wouldn’t have changed it for the world, especially not now. Not when Mickey was stretched out across his bed like some pagan God, all hints of his insecurity hidden beneath his wolf’s need to take or be taken.

They’d been at this for hours now but Ian wanted more, he wanted Mickey so gone on him that the only thing he could do was scream Ian’s name.

With the thought in mind Ian shoved the plug back in and Mickey _whined_ , his body curling in on itself as he tugged absentmindedly at the cuffs making them ring as they slammed against the metal of the headboard.

Mickey’s legs shook as he pressed his face against the pillow and Ian couldn’t help himself as he ducked down and spread Mickey’s cheeks apart, taking a moment to trace the way that Mickey’s hole was stretched around the plug with his fingers before following the path with his tongue.

Mickey twitched forward and Ian knew that he was probably more than sensitive now but that didn’t stop him from curling his arms around Mickey’s legs so that he could keep the other man still.

“Fuck, Ian…don’t,”

Mickey’s words were muffled by the pillow but Ian could almost taste the desperation in the man’s tone just as well as he could taste the bitter flavour of his own seed where it was leaking from Mickey’s body.

He closed his eyes as his tongue curled and prodded against the taut skin, trying to get deeper into that place where Mickey was a sloppy wet mess just waiting for Ian to fuck him again.

Straightening Ian licked his lips, chasing the flavour that his wolf only knew as _them._

Mickey was shivering now, his entire body held taut and Ian could smell his arousal curling in the air. One possessive hand settled on Mickey’s ass and the broken sound that Mickey made had a growl riding Ian’s breath.

Focusing on the plug again, Ian pulled it slowly from Mickey’s body and the second the thing was completely out Mickey’s arms gave out leaving him ass up in the air.

Stretching across Mickey’s body Ian braced himself on one hand as he pressed a kiss to the smaller man’s shoulder.

“One more time,” he whispered as he nipped playfully at Mickey’s skin with teeth that were just a bit too sharp to be completely human.

Mickey turned his head and Ian ducked down, pressing their bodies together so that he could capture Mickey’s lips. It was an awkward angle but the way that Mickey was shoving his ass back into the cradle of Ian’s groin made him quickly forget everything other than the taste, smell and feel of the man beneath him as he licked into the warmth of Mickey’s mouth.

Releasing Mickey’s lips with a faint growl, Ian gripped the base of his cock pressing it against Mickey’s cleft before thrusting forward. Mickey whined as he arched back into it on Ian’s next thrust and Ian froze as the head of his cock slipped inside, all his senses focused on the tight, wet, _hot_ grip surrounding his dick.

“Come on, Firecrotch, I thought you said on-one more time,” Mickey growled and Ian bared his teeth at him as he got a proper grip on Mickey’s hips and slammed forward, relishing the high pitched sound that the move punched out of Mickey.

Fuck, one more time, they weren’t ever going to leave this room.


End file.
